Transcript:The Crystal Cave
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin. EXT. FOREST - DAY and Arthur run from bandits in the woods. They duck behind some rocks. MERLIN Are they still after us? ARTHUR I told you we'd outrun them. MERLIN You sure? ARTHUR Why is it you never trust me, Merlin? run at them from opposite direction. Arthur and Merlin run. ARTHUR Come on, this way. MERLIN Where are we going?! ARTHUR: Trust me! senses something and stops running. MERLIN Arthur! ARTHUR What are you doing? grabs Merlin's arm and pulls him past two large statues of men. ARTHUR Come on! and Arthur descend stone steps. MERLIN What is this place? ARTHUR The Valley of the Fallen Kings. MERLIN Is it cursed? ARTHUR No. Not unless you're superstitious. MERLIN It is. ARTHUR It's a myth. They'll never follow us in here. They won't dare. Trust me. MERLIN (whispers) If you say that one more time. chase them through the valley. Arthur gets hit by an arrow and falls down. ARTHUR What was that? MERLIN An arrow. puts Arthur's arm around his shoulder. ARTHUR An arrow? Oh, good. For a moment I thought it was something terrible. passes out. -- [03:11, EXT. VALLEY OF THE FALLEN KINGS - DAY] [Merlin watches bandits pass over his hiding place. Merlin takes an herbal pouch off of a fire and places it on Arthur's forehead.] MERLIN: Come on. Dollophead. I need you to recover. [Merlin turns Arthur over and places his hand on the arrow wound.] MERLIN: Þurhhæle dolgbenn. [Nothing happens.] MERLIN: Listen to me, clotpole, I don't care if you die. There are plenty of other princes. You're not the only pompous, supercilious...condescending, royal...imbecile I could work for. The world is full of them. But I'm gonna give you one more chance. [Merlin turns Arthur over again and places his hand on the wound.] MERLIN: Licsar ge staðol nu. [Nothing happens. Merlin cries as he washes Arthur's blood off his hand.] TALIESIN: Tell me, why are you so sad? MERLIN: It's my friend. He's dying and I can't help him. TALIESIN: Then do not waste your tears. For I can tell you that the time for him to die is not yet upon us. [Taliesin and Merlin walk to Arthur.] TALIESIN: Don't be afraid. My name is Taliesin. MERLIN: I'm Merlin. TALIESIN: I know who you are. The moment of our meeting has been written for many, many years. You are Emrys. [Taliesin turns Arthur over and places his hand the wound.] TALIESIN: Wel cene hole. [Arthur's colour improves. He stirs, but doesn't wake.] MERLIN: Arthur? TALIESIN: He is sleeping. Within hours he will be fully recovered. MERLIN: You sure? TALIESIN: If my memory serves me well. MERLIN: What do you mean? TALIESIN: I want to show you something, Merlin. MERLIN: What? TALIESIN: You must wait and see. [Merlin follows Taliesin.] MERLIN: Where are we going? Why have you brought me here? TALIESIN: In good time, you will discover all. -- [07:32, INT. VALLEY OF THE FALLEN KINGS, THE CRYSTAL CAVE - DAY] MERLIN: What is this place? TALIESIN: This is where magic began. It is the Crystal Cave. [In a crystal, Merlin sees Queen Morgana in the council room and Old Merlin.] TALIESIN: What is it you see? MERLIN: Images. Flashes. I've seen something like this before in the Crystal of Neahtid. TALIESIN: What you see here is exactly the same, for the Crystal of Neahtid was hewn from this very cave. Look into them, Emrys. Really look. Much will be revealed. [Merlin turns to look, but jerks away.] MERLIN: No! Take me out of here. How do I get back to Arthur? TALIESIN: The future is hidden to all but a very few, Emrys. You are one such person. MERLIN: No! I've been through this before. TALIESIN: Perhaps there is a reason you were brought here at this moment in time. MERLIN: What reason? TALIESIN: Only the crystals can tell you. They contain futures that are not yet born. The secrets they reveal, Emrys, are unique to you, and you alone. Look into them, Emrys. Really look. Use what you see for good. [Merlin walks down into the cave and looks into the crystals. Merlin sees Morgana stroking a rearing horse, Morgana unsheathing an ornate dagger, Morgana walking down a corridor in her red cloak, red liquid dripping from someone's fingers, himself yelling near a blaze of fire, red-cloaked Morgana pulling the dagger from her belt in Uther's Chambers, raising it to strike, and Uther's shocked awakened expression.] MERLIN: What's that? [Merlin holds his head as if in pain.] MERLIN: What was that?! is gone. -- [11:14, EXT. VALLEY OF THE FALLEN KINGS - DAY] [Merlin sits in a catatonic state back in the woods. He gets hit with a bag.] ARTHUR: You look like a startled stoat. MERLIN: Yeah? Well, at least I don't look like a bone idle...toad. Let's go. ARTHU:R You're saying I look like a toad? MERLIN: Yeah. And maybe one day you'll magically transform into a handsome prince. Since magic's outlawed, that'll probably never happen. Come on, let's go. ARTHUR: Merlin. I'm the one who gives the orders, remember? MERLIN: Yeah. You ready? Let's go. -- [11:54, EXT. FIELD - DAY] [Merlin marches through a field, Arthur following behind.] ARTHUR: I don't understand. You said I had an arrow in my back. How come all I can feel is a slight bruise? MERLIN: Don't know. ARTHUR: Merlin. [Merlin looks back at him.] ARTHUR: Something happen you're not telling me about? MERLIN: No. ARTHUR: Come on. I'm missing your usual prattle. MERLIN: Certainly making up for it. ARTHUR: Still haven't answered my question. MERLIN: The arrow didn't pierce your armour, and when you fell, you knocked yourself out. [Arthur looks confused, trying to sort things out or remember.] ARTHUR: All right. I don't normally say things like this, but...you did a good job back there. D'you hear what I just said? All right. Maybe I should give you some kind of reward. What do you want? MERLIN: Some peace and quiet. -- [12:50, INT. KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER - DAY] ARTHUR: The bandits probably have a stronghold somewhere in the White Mountains. How we escaped, I'll never know. Although, some credit must go to my servant, Merlin. [Gwen gives Merlin a friendly nudge.] UTHER: Dispatch a patrol. I want these men caught and brought to justice. ARTHUR: Immediately, Father. [U''ther, Arthur, and court begin to exit.] UTHER: For a moment, we feared you might miss Lady Morgana's birthday. ARTHUR: It'd take more than a bunch of thieves to keep me from such a feast. UTHER: Tomorrow promises to be quite a night. -- ['13:12, INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT'] MERLIN: Gaius, I can't get these visions out of my head. GAIUS: You are extremely lucky to have seen the Crystal Cave. Even before the Great Purge wizards would talk about it with reverence MERLIN: That man who led me there, who is he? GAIUS: (''scoffs) Who was he? He died, I'd say, about 300 years ago. Taliesin was a seer to the great kings of old. It is said that the Crystal Cave was a source of his prophecies. MERLIN: But he told me...He said there was a reason I was brought there at this moment in time. Why? It must mean the events I saw are imminent. Morgana is going to kill Uther. GAIUS: Merlin, you must be careful. The Crystals are treacherous. What you saw may not be all that it seemed. MERLIN: So I do nothing? GAIUS: There is nothing to suggest that what you saw is imminent, is there? MERLIN: No. GAIUS: So, I wouldn't let it put you off your soup. MERLIN: No, you're right. GAIUS: Come on, eat up. MERLIN: What is it? GAIUS: Sometimes it's best not to know. -- [14:31, INT. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - DAY] [Merlin enters with breakfast while Arthur is pulling on his boots.] MERLIN: You're up. ARTHUR: It's Morgana's birthday. I have to get her a present. MERLIN: What are you getting her? ARTHUR: Ah, it's a secret. MERLIN: Come on, you can tell me. ARTHUR: A dagger. -- [14:49, INT. KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE.] [Merlin rushes down the steps and sees Morgana stroking a rearing white horse. The vision is reflected in his eye.] -- [15:09, INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - DAY] [Merlin rushes in.] MERLIN: It's happening. The future I saw, it's started. GAIUS: Calm down, Merlin. MERLIN: I just saw Morgana struggling with a horse exactly as she was in the crystals. GAIUS: Are you certain? MERLIN: It was the same image. GAIUS: But she's always riding. It's not unusual to see her with a horse. MERLIN: It's not the only thing. Arthur's present for Morgana, he's told me it's a dagger. GAIUS: A dagger? Merlin, I think you're overreacting. It could be any dagger. As for the sight of Morgana with a horse... MERLIN: It was the same. GAIUS: It's hardly a rare sight. Certainly not one to be trusted as a harbinger of doom. -- [15:48, INT. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - DAY] [Merlin enters.] ARTHUR: Ah, Merlin. Have you done my clothes for the feast? MERLIN: Argh, no. ARTHUR: No. No. Well, what have you been doing? MERLIN: Erm. ARTHUR: Hmm? Right. Well, you can start by pressing my robe. [Arthur throws a robe at Merlin.] ARTHUR: And, er, cleaning my shirts. [Arthur throws shirts at Merlin.] ARTHUR: And, er, ooh, polishing my boots. [Arthur throws boots at Merlin. Arthur closes a box on the table and Merlin stares at it.] ARTHUR: Ah, Morgana's present. What do you think? [Arthur takes a plain dagger out of the box and holds it up for Merlin to see.] ARTHUR: Beautiful, isn't it? Feel the balance, feel the sharpness of the blade. [Merlin takes it and laughs in relief.] MERLIN: Yeah. It's just what every woman wants, isn't it? ARTHUR: What do you mean? MERLIN: Well, I'm no expert, but don't women normally go for pretty things? Like, maybe, jewellery? [Merlin hands the dagger back to Arthur. Arthur looks bemused.] -- [16:51, INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT] MERLIN: How do I look? [Merlin spins around for Gaius to look him over.] GAIUS: Same as you always do. MERLIN: Handsome. GAIUS: You've brightened up. MERLIN: I've seen Morgana's present. GAIUS: The dagger? MERLIN: It's very plain. Bit boring. GAIUS: And not like the one you saw? MERLIN: No, that was sumptuous, ornate. I'd probably be disappointed if I were Morgana. (laughs) GAIUS: Good. So now you can stop worrying. MERLIN: Oh, I have. I'm going to continue as if I'd never even met Taliesin. I'm going to enjoy this feast like everyone else. GAIUS: Even if it's for Morgana. -- [17:32, INT. KING’S PALACE, HALL OF CEREMONIES - NIGHT] [Nobles raise glasses for a toast.] NOBLES: To Lady Morgana. [Uther pats a box in front of Morgana. She opens it and lets Uther put the necklace on for her. Arthur nods a knight over, who presents a box to Morgana.] ARTHUR: Happy birthday. MORGANA: Arthur. [Morgana opens the box and pulls out a sumptuous dagger. Morgana removes sheath and the vision is reflected in Merlin's eye. The nobles applaud.] ARTHUR: It's not often you're right, Merlin, but this is one of those rare occasions. Girls do like pretty things. [Arthur pats Merlin on the back.] ARTHUR: Thanks. -- [18:27, INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT] MERLIN: Don't you see, it's started. It's coming true. GAIUS: We can't be certain about that. MERLIN: We have to stop her. GAIUS: How? We don't know when this is going to happen. We don't even know if it will. MERLIN: We have to watch her. GAIUS: Night and day? MERLIN: I was shown these visions for a reason. GAIUS: This is madness. MERLIN: We'll take it in turns. She cannot be left alone. -- [18:52, INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CORRIDOR - NIGHT] [Merlin hides behind curtain in the corridor outside Morgana's chambers.] -- [19:03, INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT] [Gwen brings Morgana's gifts to where she's sitting at her dressing table.] GWEN: You got some lovely presents. Mainly hairbrushes. [Gwen reads the note on a hand mirror.] GWEN: Who's King Gromause? MORGANA: (shrugs) At least he doesn't think my hair needs brushing. GWEN: It's so pretty. [Morgana grabs one of her gifts, a gold embroidered cloth.] MORGANA: Here, I want to have this. GWEN: Me?! No... [Morgana hands Gwen the cloth and takes the mirror.] MORGANA: It's a thank you. [Gwen sighs at the pleasurable surprise.] GWEN: Thank you. [Merlin watches Gwen exit Morgana's chambers.] [Morgana breathes on the mirror to fog it up. Note reads: "Sister, come to the darkling woods at midnight. Morgause.] -- [20:09, INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CORRIDOR - NIGHT] [Merlin watches Morgana exit her chamber in a red cloak. Morgana puts the dagger in her belt and walks down the corridor. Merlin magically closes the door she's approaching. A torch falls towards Morgana, she steps backwards and falls down some stairs.] -- [21:10, INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT] [Gaius and Gwen enter. Arthur enters carrying Morgana.] GAIUS: I need water and bandages. GWEN: I'll get that. GAIUS: And yarrow; we need to stop the bleeding. [Gaius clears a table for Arthur to put Morgana down.] GAIUS: She's having problems breathing. MERLIN: Dianthus? GAIU:S Yes, and a preparation of pulmonaria. [Merlin pauses in confusion.] GAIUS: Lungwort, Merlin. Quarter of an ounce, ground fine, and mixed with violet. ARTHUR: How could this have happened? GAIUS: Arthur, I need room here. ARTHUR: Yes. Of course. Erm...anything you need, just tell me. [Arthur leaves.] -- [21:38, INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS - NIGHT] [Gaius sews Morgana's head by candlelight.] GWEN: Will she be alright? GAIUS: We've done the best we can. I can heal her skin, Gwen, but the skull...the cranium is broken. She's bleeding inside. -- [22:01, INT. KING’S PALACE, MERLIN'S CHAMBER - NIGHT] [Gaius enters and sits on the bed next to him.] MERLIN: I had to stop the future. I had to stop Morgana killing Uther. I didn't mean to do it like this. GAIUS: It wasn't your fault, Merlin. MERLIN: I've prevented something much worse from happening. I just...wish it could have been some other way. -- [22:55, INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - DAY] [Uther strokes Morgan's hair as Gaius watches over them.] -- [23:04, INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA’S CORRIDOR - DAY] [Merlin walks past and hears sniffling. He sees Gwen crying in Arthur's arms.] -- [23:18, INT. KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS - DAY] [Merlin broods in a chair. Arthur enters and looks over the armour laid out on the table.] ARTHUR: Sword belt, Merlin. Where's my sword belt? [Merlin fetches the sword belt.] ARTHUR: What the hell's it doing over there? [Arthur grabs the sword belt, but can't get it untangled.] MERLIN: It's twisted, here. [Merlin reaches out to take the sword belt, but Arthur keeps struggling with it.] MERLIN: Here. [Arthur hands it over and Merlin untwists the belt and puts it down.] MERLIN: I'm sorry about Morgana. If Gaius could do something, he would. ARTHUR: After all we went through to rescue her, for her to survive all that... MERLIN: I know. ARTHUR: To lose her now, like this...I've grown up with her, she's like a sister to me. I'd sacrifice my place on the throne for her to see another sunrise. -- [24:42, INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - DAY] [Uther strokes Morgana's hair and Gaius stands next to him. Merlin listens in his chamber.] UTHER: So beautiful GAIUS: Yes, Sire. UTHER: I cannot watch her die, Gaius. GAIUS: I wish there was something I could do. UTHER: No, you don't understand. I cannot lose her. No matter what happens, she cannot die. GAIUS: I will do everything I can, Sire. UTHER: No, Gaius. Whatever it takes. Whatever, I don't care. You must save her. GAIUS: If I knew a way... UTHER: You're not understanding me, Gaius. Cure her. I don't care what remedy you use. In all these books there must be something. Something in the Old Religion? GAIUS :(whispers) Are you suggesting? UTHER: Sorcery, yes. GAIUS: I know she's dear to you, Sire, but surely you're not going to risk everything for Morgana? UTHER: Gaius, you don't understand. There's something you should know. Something I've told no one. Morgana is my daughter. It was while Gorlois was away. [Morgana's finger twitches and her eyes move under her eyelids.] UTHER: He was fighting on the Northern Plains. Her mother, Vivienne, grew lonely. GAIUS: I understand, Sire. UTHER: I've said enough. The people must never know who Morgana really is, for Arthur's sake GAIUS: I assure you, Sire, your secret is safe with me. [Gaius enters Merlin's Chamber.] MERLIN: It explains everything. No wonder he spend a year looking for her. GAIUS: Now we know why she can do no wrong -- [27:11, INT. KING’S PALACE, UTHER'S CHAMBER - DAY] [Merlin enters while Uther's stares out the window.] MERLIN: Sire. This is from Gaius. He thought it might...help ease your mind. [Merlin places the bottle on the desk, waits, bows, and turns to leave.] UTHER: You are Gaius's boy. MERLIN: He is my guardian. UTHER: You're like a son to him. MERLIN: Yes. UTHER: I see the way he cares for you. You feel your child's every joy, and their pain. You watch their failings and you see your own. All you want is for their happiness, for them to escape the sufferings of life. Wh--why has this happened? I woul-- I would do anything. Anyth... [Uther breaks down crying. Merlin leaves.] -- [28:31, EXT. KING’S PALACE - DAY] [Merlin stands in the pouring rain, watching Arthur slash a training dummy.] -- [28:45, INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT] [Merlin enters. Gaius and Gwen sit watching over Morgana.] GAIUS: Her breath is leaving her. She'll be gone by morning. [Gwen cries. Merlin enters his room and waits for nightfall to ride out of Camelot.] -- [29:48, EXT. FOREST CLEARING - NIGHT] [Merlin waits for Kilgharrah in the clearing.] KILGHARRAH: You summoned me, young warlock? And to what do I owe the pleasure this time? MERLIN: I've been to the Crystal Cave. I saw Morgana make an attempt on Uther's life. KILGHARRAH: It does not surprise me. MERLIN: Well, I stopped her. KILGHARRAH: To change the future is no simple matter, Merlin. To do so is fraught with danger. MERLIN: I know, and as a result of my actions, Morgana is dying. KILGHARRAH: Then you should rejoice! MERLIN: I want you to help me to save her. KILGHARRAH: Merlin, have you learnt nothing? MERLIN: I did not mean to kill her. All I wanted was to avoid the future that would've unfolded, to prevent Uther's death, to prevent Camelot being torn apart. KILGHARRAH: I will not cure her! MERLIN: She is Uther's daughter. KILGHARRAH: Yes. MERLIN: You knew. Why didn't you tell me? KILGHARRAH: It makes no difference. MERLIN: Well, whatever she was about to do, I stopped her. There's no need for people to suffer. KILGHARRAH: The witch must die, as she should have done long ago. I will not save her. MERLIN: I am a dragonlord! You cannot refuse me! KILGHARRAH: How dare you treat me such! How dare you abuse your power! MERLIN: I command you. KILGHARRAH: Very well. But I warn you, the evil that will follow is of your doing, and yours alone. [Kilgharrah breathes magic on Merlin and leaves. Merlin rides back to Camelot.] -- [32:05, INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT] [Merlin enters. Gwen sits with Morgana.] MERLIN: I'll sit with her. Why don't you go and get some sleep? You must be exhausted. GWEN: If she wakes up... MERLIN: I'll call you. GWEN: Thank you. [Gwen leaves.] MERLIN: Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ! [Morgana begins breathing normally and her colour improves.] -- [33:29, EXT. LOWER TOWN - DAY] [Gaius picks up a jar from someone the next morning.] -- [33:39, INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - DAY] [Uther cradles Morgana.] UTHER: I never thought... [Uther stops talking when he sees Gaius.] UTHER It's truly a miracle. -- [34:00, INT. KING’S PALACE, CORRIDOR – DAY] [Uther follows Gaius out of the chamber.] UTHER: Thank you, Gaius. I knew you would not fail me. GAIUS: I assure you, Sire, I did nothing. UTHER: Of course, I understand. I won't ask any questions. But I will not forget this, Gaius. -- [3'4:22, EXT. KING’S PALACE, COURTYARD CORRIDOR.'] [Gaius finds Merlin sitting on a ledge and sits next to him.] MERLIN: I couldn't watch everyone's grief. GAIUS: I know. But you're playing with things that are beyond you. -- [34:54, INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA'S CHAMBERS - DAY] [Gwen props Morgana up in bed with pillows.] MORGANA Thank you, Gwen. [Gwen turns and bows to Uther before leaving. Uther goes to Morgana, who reaches out her hands to him.] UTHER I could never let you die. I think I somehow willed you to live. MORGANA You've always been so good to me. I'm grateful. UTHER You and Arthur, you mean everything to me. MORGANA I know I could have no better guardian. Being so close to death has made me realise how important you...and Arthur are to me. How close we are to each other. UTHER: Yes. MORGANA: You're like a father to me. UTHER: Yes. MORGANA: I wish the people knew that. UTHER: They do. MORGANA: Not really. UTHER: Of course they do. MORGANA: In the eyes of the people I am no more than your ward, a guest. UTHER: What matters is what we feel. That's what's important, not what the people think. I must let you rest. pulls away and leaves. Morgana seethes. -- [36:35, INT. KING’S PALACE, CORRIDORS – NIGHT] [A thunderstorm brews at night. Morgause enters the castle and kills a serving boy. The boy drops a pitcher full of wine.] -- [36:47, INT. KING’S PALACE, BALCONY CORRIDOR - NIGHT] MORGANA: Morgause. MORGAUSE: Sister. I waited for you the other night. What happened? Something is wrong. MORGANA: There is much to tell you, Morgause. MORGAUSE: What is it? MORGANA: I overheard Uther. MORGAUSE: What? MORGANA: Uther is my father. I am his daughter. MORGAUSE: Uther? MORGANA: He's been lying to me all these years. MORGAUSE: But this is glorious news. MORGANA: He disowned me. He wants people to think that he's the perfect king. It's more important to him than his own flesh and blood. MORGAUSE: But don't you see? This is wonderful! You have a legitimate claim to his throne. MORGANA: No, Sister. You don't understand. He must pay for this. [Warning bells sound.] MORGANA You must go. MORGAUSE No, I don't want to leave you like this. MORGANA You must or they will find you here. MORGAUSE Do not do anything rash, Morgana. Promise me! kisses her on the cheek, but Morgana pulls away from it. MORGAUSE We must bide our time. [Morgause leaves.] -- [38:14, INT. KING’S PALACE, CENTRAL CORRIDOR - NIGHT] [Arthur crouches over the fallen serving boy, he gets up as Merlin and Gaius approach and addresses a guard.] ARTHUR: We need to seal the drawbridge, search the grounds. I'll inform the King. [Morgause moves about the castle. Merlin looks at the serving boy and sees the image from one of his visions.] GAIUS: Merlin, what's the matter? MERLIN: That was the next image I saw in the crystal. I haven't stopped anything. -- [39:07, INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT] [Gwen prepares Morgana's bed while Morgana broods at her vanity table.] MORGANA: Have they found the intruder? GWEN: Not yet. Looks like it's going to be a bad night. MORGANA: Yes. [Thunderclap.] -- [39:21, INT. KING’S PALACE, PHOENIX CORRIDOR - NIGHT] [Merlin runs through the castle.] -- [39:26, INT. KING’S PALACE, MORGANA'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT] [Merlin runs in as Morgana puts the sumptuous dagger in her belt.] MORGANA: What are you doing here? MERLIN: Arthur sent me to look after you. He's worried about the intruder. MORGANA: I don't need you. MERLIN: He was quite insistent. [Morgana moves to shove Merlin out of the way. Merlin catches her arm and holds on.] MORGANA: (gasp) Get out of my way! [Morgana's eyes glow and she throws him against the wall, knocking him out and setting her curtains on fire. Morgana walks through the corridors while guards search the castle grounds. Merlin wakes and yells.] -- [40:43, INT. KING’S PALACE, UTHER'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT] [Morgana pulls dagger and prepares to strike Uther in his sleep. Merlin bursts in unseen and blasts windows inward, throwing Morgana against the wall. Uther wakes.] UTHER: What's going on? MORGANA: Er... there was a fire, and I was scared. [Morgana steps towards Uther and kicks the fallen dagger under the bed.] MORGANA: I wanted to be with you. You're the only person I feel safe with. [Uther hugs her. Merlin scoffs quietly behind the curtain.] -- [41:41, INT. KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS - NIGHT] GAIUS: You saved the King's life. MERLIN: Only just. I thought I could alter the future, but instead I caused it. I made it happen. GAIUS What you did was dangerous, even for someone as gifted as you. But what's done is done. There are more important things for us to worry about. I fear that Morgana knows the truth. MERLIN About what? GAIUS She knows the King is her father. That explains why she acted so suddenly. Arthur must be careful. MERLIN< Why? GAIUS: Morgana is of royal blood. If Uther were to die, Arthur is all that stands between her and the throne of Camelot. ---- Category:Transcripts Category:Series 3 Transcripts